The Darkness Before Dawn: Alternate Universe
by Salamon2
Summary: An alternate universe, A weird potion is found in Ken's base and what happens when T.K. 'accidently' falls into it? Chapter 3 is up!
1. Ken's Plan

The Darkness Before Dawn: Alternate Universe

Cauldron Bubble

by Salamon2

Salamon: What's gonna happen?

Salamon2: Just say the disclaimer already so that you can find out!

Salamon: Salamon2 doesn't own digimon...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A\N: This is an Alternate Universe starting from the part in the episode: _The Darkness Before Dawn,_ where Davis makes the first smart statement of his life... *just kidding* and ending about the time BlackWarGreymon is created in the Episode_ Ultimate Anti-Hero_...

Thought you'd like to know that!

~Salamon2)

" We might not ever get this chance again... I'm not gonna give up... and if any of you want to join me then follow me!" said Davis and he flew down the chain

" If Davis thinks he's going to get all the credit for this... he's wrong..." said Yolei

" Leaving so soon? Oh but the fun has just begun..." said the Digimon Emperor appearing out of nowhere and ending up standing in front of the Digidestined

" What do you want Ken?" asked T.K. sternly

" Oh... you think Kimeramon is the only trick I have pulled up my sleeve?" asked the Digimon Emperor

" Yes..." said Kari " after all you didn't finish him till yesterday!" she continued with sternly...

" Oh... but I had three other things planned for you all..." said the Digimon Emperor

" Like what?" asked Cody sternly

" WORMMON PRESS THE BIG RED BUTTON!" yelled the Digimon Emperor

All of a sudden a loud piercing noise entered their ears. Down below in the control room Davis fell to the ground and Wormmon pushed him out of the room and closed the doors, even Demi Veemon fainted. Where the others were they soon fell to the ground, Kari and Gatomon going first, then T.K. and Patamon, followed by the others, even Ken fell to the ground, and suddenly a big cauldron at the ground level appeared bubbling and hissing, ready for anyone to fall into it.

**_Within their minds..._**

" TAI!... GATOMON!... T.K.!... Don't leave me..." yelled Kari as everyone she knew, she loved, she cared for, disappear into the Dark Ocean leaving her all alone while the Under Sea Master came closer and closer 

" Angemon!... Matt!... Kari!..." shouted T.K. as they were all taken from him by Devimon 

" Dad!" shouted Cody as he saw his fathers last moments alive...

" Is anybody out there!?" yelled Yolei into the empty void

" NO! My hair!" shouted Davis (A/N: joking... this is what he really thought...) " You... You... love T.K.!" shouted Davis 

" Sam... why did you die..." questioned Ken in his mind

**_Reality..._**

Wormmon seeing Ken had fallen as well, he jumped up and pressed a blue button next to the red one. All of a sudden everyone started recovering... T.K. staggered to the wall near the window opening, Ken saw his opportunity, and ran and pushed T.K. off the ledge, Kari, Yolei, and Cody watch horrified and unable to do anything. T.K. falls right by Davis who grabs his arm.

" Hold on T.K.!" shouted Davis and for once astounding the author by actually getting T.K.'s name correct for the first time, but Davis' grip faded away and T.K. landed with a big splash into the bubbling cauldron, red mixture spilling around the area. Kari, and the other Digidestin ran down the stairs as fast as they could go. Davis ran back into the engine room, and grabbed the golden digi egg. Ken seeing what he had done... started thinking... " What am I doing... Sam said someone like this should be hanged for even thinking it..." suddenly Devimon's and Myotismon's voices shot back " Your choices led to who you are today... Muhahahahaha!" 

" NO! No... No... NO!" yelled Ken and he through off the glasses and his Digimon Emperor outfit disappeared, and all of a sudden Ken dived right into the substance just as Kari was trying to find T.K. in the red substance. When Ken dived into the substance, it splashed all over the Digidestin, (Davis had flown to the ground on Magnamon's back. Then Magnamon flew to take care of Kimeramon. Ken helped everyone get T.K. out, whom was thoroughly saturated by the substance.

" Why is Ken helping us..." asked Cody in his mind

**_Later..._**

They returned to the real world and brought T.K. back to his home and Ken destroyed the base, after finding something weird a weird thing, a necklace type thing (A/N: He received his crest and tag). The Digimon were in a separate room of T.K.'s mom's flat, sleeping.

" Look Ken... ... ... ... ... ...thank you..." said Kari 

" We were wrong about you..." said Yolei

" I should be the one apologizing... after all that I have done..." said Ken sorrowfully

" After what you have done today, you've redeemed yourself in our eyes... after all you could have died doing that stunt that you did..." said Davis

" He's starting to wake up!" shouted Kari

" Uggh... Kari?" asked T.K.

" Yes T.K. we're all here... Ken saved you... after you fell you hit your head on the side of that cauldron, knocking you out, some how Ken became good again, and dove in and saved you..." said Kari

" He did?!" said T.K. weakly looking at the shy Ken in the corner

" He did..." said Davis looking T.K. directly in the eye

" Wait a minute... I heard Devimon's voice... and someone else's..." said T.K. sitting up and putting his hand to the top of his head

" Who's Devimon?" asked Kari

" and... Myotismon's!" said T.K. with that said Kari became pale

" My... Myotismon!" said Kari out of pure fear...

" Who's Myotismon, and Devimon?" asked Cody

" I dunno" said Davis

" Get... my brother..." said Kari

(A/N: In my alternate universe Tai didn't go on the trip, Izzy, Matt, and Joe did)

**_Later..._**

" What's wrong with T.K., and why is Ken here" asked Tai

" Davis will explain that to you... first I have to ask you... Who is Devimon?" asked Kari

" He was our first enemy in the Digital World... why do you ask?" asked Tai

" T.K. said he heard Devimon's and Myotismon's voices, when he fell into a cauldron..." said Kari

" How did T.K. get into a cauldron?" asked Tai

" Now is when Davis will explain everything." said Kari pushing Davis and her brother into a separate room with the Digimon

**_That Night..._**

Kari and the others left when T.K. said that he preferred to be alone. Tai said he'd tell the rest of the other "original" digidestined about Ken's change of sides. Around Midnight T.K. felt a sharp pain, Patamon slept silently, but the pain worsened until he couldn't do anything but yell in pain... his mom was out on a Newspaper trip to Kyoto so she wouldn't be back for three days.

**_The Next Morning..._**

" T.K. ... time to go to have a meeting..." said Kari as she knocked on the door

" Maybe he went somewhere..." said Yolei

" No we would've seen him, and we told him about it last night..." said Cody

" Cody, you take Kendo right?" asked Davis

" That's correct, why do you ask?" asked Cody

" Why don't you knock down the door with your Kendo sticks or something like that..." said Davis

Kari turns that knob on the door and finds it surprisingly open.

" Well that was easy... too easy..." said Kari suspiciously 

The Digidestin walked through the threshold and went immediately to T.K.'s room to find his white hat on the bed.

" Oh my gosh!" yelled Yolei

" His hat! He can't be far away..." said Davis then noticing the Digi port was up on T.K.'s computer " Hey the Digi Port is up... let's go! DIGI PORT OPEN!" with that said all of the Digidestined entered the port

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Next: T.K.???_**


	2. TK?

The Darkness before Dawn: Alternate Universe T.K.???  
  
by Salamon2  
  
Salamon: SALAMON2 DOESN'T OWN DIGIMON! MORE! MORE!  
  
"He has to be around here somewhere" said Kari  
  
"Maybe we got lucky and some evil Digimon took him hostage!" said Davis, all the others, minus Ken glared at him "Or maybe not. maybe he's in this forest right here!" said Davis  
  
"Nice try Davis" said Kari and she walked into the forest followed by everyone else  
  
"OH MY GOD!" shouted Kari after five minutes had past Davis ran in after them  
  
"Is it just me or my helmet looser?" asked Yolei taking off her helmet and examining it as Davis came charging in  
  
"Hey what's wrong with Kari?" asked Davis as he stopped  
  
"She disappeared." said Cody with an eerie aura about his voice  
  
"Cody, are you okay?" asked Davis hearing the difference in tone  
  
" Maybe so, Maybe not." said Cody with a certain look in his eye that freaked Davis out then all of a sudden he laughed. The others started laughing as well, and Kari came out from behind a bush, Davis didn't find what was so funny.  
  
"You should have seen your face!" cried out Yolei right at that moment Davis felt a rare "inspirational moment" (I'm joking it isn't rare. it's never. sorry I can't help myself. I'm kidding).  
  
"Look at you! We came here to find T.K. and instead you play stupid practical jokes! I'm wondering whether you want to actually find T.K. or not!" said Davis actually being the voice of reason for once.  
  
"Maybe your right. but then again maybe your not!" said Cody and the round of laughing continued. That's when Davis noticed something, Kari did seem to be a little shorter. he used to be able to look at her fore head. now he could look over her head. was he growing? Or were they shrinking? This distracted Davis for exactly one minute and then he decided to shout at them once more.  
  
"If you don't want to find him then I'll do it myself!" said Davis walking away "OO! All work and no play makes Davis a dull boy!" taunted Ken whose hair did seem shorter. Davis stomped off, determined to find T.K., and determined to get away from the others. Kari had already disappeared again into the forest.  
  
" T.K.!" shouted Davis and his voice coming back and echoing  
  
"Maybe he went to Digitia and got some Tuna Casserole Soup!" said Veemon  
  
"T.K.!" shouted Davis through the forest and it still echoed back  
  
In the Real World  
  
"Hey Sora, do you want to come to my house?" asked Tai on the phone  
  
"Sure. I'll be over in five minutes." said Sora and she hung up the phone and started towards his apartment. Meanwhile Tai found that no matter how many times he washed his hands, that goop that soaked T.K., who he helped clean off, was still on his hands, it still was gooey as ever.  
  
Ding Dong! Went the doorbell. Tai answered it and there was Sora standing there.  
  
"Hey Sora!" said Tai and he immeaditely showed her into the house, she didn't notice his gooey hands. All of a sudden Sora hugged him and he hugged her too, it was after all emotional. the reason he had called her is because her Dad had died in a car crash down in Tokyo, T.K.'s mom was in another car that also was in the crash, she was in the Hospital, mortally wounded. He had asked for her to come over to comfort her. His gooey hands came in contact with Sora's skin and all of a sudden his hands weren't gooey anymore.  
  
  
  
Back in the Digital World.  
  
"T.K.!" shouted Davis  
  
"Wow Davis this is the 100,646,345,693,902nd time you have said his name right!" said Veemon "Davis why are you doing this?" asked Veemon  
  
" Because of two reasons. number one I want Kari to like me more for finding him and number two for trying to make up for loosing my grip and causing him to be going through what he's going through right now" said Davis and all of a sudden a water balloon hit Davis right in the face  
  
" Gotcha! Come on Patamon let's go!" shouted 


	3. Davis' Chase

The Darkness Before Dawn Alternate Universe  
  
Davis' Chase  
  
By Salamon2  
  
Salamon: Woof!  
  
Salamon2: she's trying to prove to all of you out there that she is actually a DOG!  
  
Salamon: Bow Wow!  
  
Salamon2: I don't own Digimon. AGGH her constant woofing, bow wowing, and barking is irritating, I think I'll just sit back on my davenport and sleep.  
  
Salamon: BARK!  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE. kid." said Davis as he realized he was chasing an eight year old with a Patamon on his head every now and then looking back  
  
"He's gaining on us. keep running!" said the Patamon straining his neck to look behind them as Davis and Veemon ran as fast as they could  
  
Davis slowed down and found he was gasping for air. "What (pant) do (pant) these (pant) little kids (pant) run on?" asked Davis  
  
"Um. I think its sugar. and adrenaline." said Veemon  
  
"Well I think Raidramon can out run them any day." said Davis with a mischievous smile then he shouted "Digi-Armor Energize!"  
  
"Veemon Armor Digivolve to." said Veemon with the crest of Friendship coming closer and closer to him, then when the two combined Raidramon's white outline appeared and the evolutions of Gabumon appeared and then Raidramon said "RAIDRAMON!"  
  
"Let's go Raidramon!" said Davis who jumped onto his back and Raidramon took off after the eight year old boy  
  
  
  
"Duck. Duck. GOOSE!" said an eight year old girl in clothes too big for her as she touched the head of a purple haired boy who ran after her around the circle of other younger children  
  
  
  
"Whoa." said Davis as Raidramon came to a river where they found an original digivice  
  
"Now who would leave this?" asked Davis  
  
"You'll be alright T.K." said Patamon's voice from afar  
  
"I feel weird Patamon." said a young voice  
  
'WHAT!' thought Davis as he approached the corner of the river, and around it was the eight year old bleeding from his cut foot, which was soaking in the water.  
  
The boy stared at Davis and screamed "MOMMY!"  
  
  
  
"Tai, what's wrong with you?" asked Sora from his couch which she was lying down on  
  
"Uh. nothing." said Tai from the bathroom  
  
"There's something, but you won't tell me. what is it?" asked Sora  
  
"Oh nothing you need to worry about Sora." said Tai with a nervous high pitched voice  
  
"Yes there is." said Sora getting up  
  
"And I'm going to. WHOA!" said Sora as she stood up and started walking; she all of a sudden realized the shoes that she was wearing that had been a perfect fit were now too big.  
  
  
  
"Izzy, what's wrong?" asked Mimi who had entered his apartment and had found his door opened  
  
"Nothing Mimi." said Izzy's voice from his room, Mimi entered and gasped  
  
  
  
"Ring around the Rosie, a pocket full of Posies. Ashes, ashes, we all fall down!" sang a group of children about eight years old, dancing in clothes way to big for them, one five year old stood out in the group. 


	4. 24 hours

The Darkness Before Dawn: Alternate Universe  
  
24 hours  
  
By Salamon2  
  
Salamon: 24 hours, I know that's how many hours there are in one day, but why as the chapter title?  
  
Salamon2: just say the disclaimer!  
  
Salamon: Okie dokie! Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon.  
  
Salamon2: I HATE IT WHEN SALAMON SAYS OKIE DOKIE!!!! ********************************************************  
  
"T.K.!?" asked Davis with his eyes as wide as a Digi Baby's Stomach  
  
"How do you know my name?" asked the eight year old, the sun started falling behind the hills on the horizon  
  
"Umm, I can't tell you why, do you want to come back with me to the group?" asked Davis  
  
"What group? Are you a new Digidestined? Have you seen my brother?" asked the questionative child  
  
"Umm. no we haven't seen your brother." said Veemon covering Davis' mouth  
  
"Matt. where are you." mumbled T.K. to himself as Davis led the eight year old back to the group  
  
"T.K.!" cried an eight year old Kari and Davis nearly stood in shock to see all of his friends four years younger  
  
Back to Tai  
  
  
  
"Look at you. you.. Tomboy!" cried Tai who was soon met by a punch onto the shoulder  
  
  
  
Izzy  
  
"Izzy what's wrong? GASP!!!" shouted Mimi as she looked at the six year old in Izzy's clothes that were too big for him.  
  
"I'm getting younger at a rapid rate." said the six year old. this was the age that he had seen Greymon fight Parrotmon, and the age he had found out that he had been adopted..." said Izzy with a slight bit of depression in his voice  
  
"What can you do though?" asked Mimi who sat on the bed looking at the six year old  
  
"Not much. at the rate I'm becoming younger I wont exsist in. about eight hours." said Izzy who seemed to start silently crying but then realized something and his eyes snapped open with horror "I ONLY STARTED THIS AFTER T.K. FELL INTO THAT CAULDREN. THAT MEANS IT COULD BE HAPPENING TO THEM SINCE THEY WERE COVERED IN IT TOO!" said Izzy and he immeaditely opened his Laptop and started typing up an e-mail.  
  
  
  
Davis  
  
"Beep. BEEP!" cried out Davis' D-terminal, Davis opened it and read the e-mail from Izzy  
  
"I'm deaging. are you guys" asked the e-mail Davis typed a response and pressed SEND as eight year old Kari came up and asked him where Tai was  
  
  
  
Izzy & Mimi  
  
"They already are. it's not affecting me. Davis" said Mimi reading the message over Izzy's shoulder  
  
"This is just great." said the six year old  
  
"They're four years younger. hold on T.K. has just gone to throw up." responded Davis after a minute as Mimi read it to Izzy who at this age was barely able to read  
  
"Not good. Throwing up is one sign that he's going to deage soon." said Izzy  
  
"OH MY GOD! He's now four!" read Mimi after two minutes of waiting  
  
"Get them back here. oh I've gotta throw up." said Izzy pulling a waste basket already filled with puke, it was close enough so he could reach it in time  
  
About three minutes later Davis showed up with five kids hanging onto him. T.K., Ken, and Kari who were now four, (their clothes had changed with them somehow) were hiding behind Davis' legs. Cody was crying on Davis' shoulders, and Yolei was on his back begging for more of a piggy ride. Mimi almost doubled over with laughter, at the sight of Davis.  
  
"Note to self: NEVER EVER HAVE MORE THAN TWO KIDS..." said Davis who almost fell exhaustedly onto Izzy's bed. The five kids looking around the room in awe. And then in came a five year old Izzy who still had most of his mind.  
  
"I've got a plan to get these five back to normal... but first we're going to have to call the others... see who's deaging and who's not.  
  
  
  
Matt's apartment  
  
'RING... RING!!!' went Matt's phone, and a seven year old is seen trying to jump and reach it. A seven year old wearing clothes way too big for him and he had blonde hair and blue eyes...  
  
Back to Izzy and Mimi  
  
"No answer..." said Mimi  
  
"Either he's not home... or he's so young he can't reach the phone..." said Izzy as she hung up and dialed Tai's phone number  
  
Tai's apartment  
  
"OH MY GOD! If you became that then I will too soon!" shouted Sora looking at the seven year old wearing clothes WAY TOO BIG for him... his hair big and spikey.  
  
'RING!' and Sora picked it up  
  
"TAI, are you alright?" asked a young voice on the other line which was female  
  
"Mimi?" asked Sora  
  
"SORA! Is Tai there, are you guys deaging!" shouted Mimi in a worring voice  
  
"Uh... how did you know Tai was younger..." said Sora  
  
"Never mind that, get over to Izzy's apartment NOW, pronto! And on the way see if you can detour to Matt's as well!" said Mimi and she hung up the phone Sora got up and obeyed. By the time she had picked up a four year old Matt and entered Izzy's door, she had to puke.  
  
"I wonder why it isn't affecting you Mimi?" asked Tai who was losing his fourteen year old mind rapidly  
  
"Ask Izzy..." said Mimi who just flopped onto the couch as Sora screamed in the bathroom. It was a very good thing that Izzy's parents weren't home. Joe had also been affected and had come over and was currently taking his turn throwing up. Izzy was typing away at his computer as though in ten seconds he would forget his thoughts.  
  
"I'VE GOT IT!" shouted Izzy as he jumped up and down with glee  
  
"Got what?" asked Mimi  
  
"Here... bring Ken, Kari, Yolei, and Cody! They don't have too much time left..." said Izzy and Mimi brought in the two year olds, and a baby. Davis is seen snoring on the bed. "Now stick out your arm... we can't use Davis because he has a mild case of it... which won't affect him till tomorrow" said Izzy as he pulled out a needle  
  
"Izzy where did you get that needle" asked Mimi who was terrified of needles since she was four  
  
"Nevermind that... stick out your arm!" 


End file.
